Two roads diverged
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Violet was average at best. She wasn't anything special, she thought. Not until her mutation emerged and changed everything. With the human world so opposed to mutants, what would she do? Who could she turn to for help-the brotherhood, or the X-men? And god forbid, will there maybe even be a romantic interest?
1. Chapter 1

Ten more minutes. Only ten more minutes, then Violet would be free. The teacher's insepid rambling would be cut short by the bell and she could finally get outta here for the weekend. She anxiously drummed her fingers on the desk and stared at the clock. It only seemed to be going backwards. Would this nightmare ever end?

After what possibly could have been years the bell rang and Violet sped out of the classroom, down the hall, and to her locker. She didn't really have anything that was particularly exciting to do but just getting out of school was enough enjoyment for her.

She gathered her books and hurriedly threw them in her backpack. Around her, people were coming to their friends' lockers before stopping at their own. Violet had a couple of friends, but she'd never done that before. They weren't really close, they were just the people who didn't have any other friends in the school so they had to hang out with each other so they didn't look weird.

Finally she set off down the hall, smiling at people(even though she didn't know them, it probably made her look nice, she figured) and just damn relieved to leave.

She walked home, even in the winter, so she made extra sure to wrap her scarf around her as tightly as possible and snuggle into her down jacket before braving the five block walk back home. Violet loved the winter months, the way big fat snowflakes came down in what could only be a magical way, the intricate designs of frost on a window pane, the wreaths..It was so wonderful.

Violet stepped outside, breathing in the crisp winter air. She was lucky- hurrying had helped her catch a view of the fresh fallen snow. She headed down the front steps of the school carefully. The last thing she wanted was to fall down on the icy steps.

She took her time, enjoying the snow in all it's glory. She'd have to go to a park or something later to get some good pictures.

Her reverie was interrupted when a group of rambunctious upperclassmen bustled out of the building behind her. Oh well, she sighed, she'd have many other days to enjoy the snow. Violet turned down the street and began to trek home.

To her surprise the group of seniors started to trail behind her. There was only a couple of students who lived down this way and even though there was an ice cream shop open all year round down this way it wasn't very popular in the winter months.

Violet tried to relax; they were probably just out to admire the snow too. God, she hated how suspicious she could be.

She turned down the road to her house..only to have them continue follow her. She could hear them giggling and whispering.

Jeez, maybe they were following her. Violet really wanted to turn around and see if they were staring at her or something, but obviously then they'd know she knew they were following her and that'd just start whatever they were planning to do to her faster.

She started to speed up a bit and to her horror the group hurried up as well.

"Hey! Violet, right?" One of them, a boy, called out. Here it comes.

Violet turned around and looked at them, trying to look bored. "Yeah."

"Why'd ya run out on us so fast, huh?" A girl spoke up this time. Violet had seen this group before but she wasn't really familiar with them..or their reputation.

"Uh..I wasn't under the impression you were waiting for me." Oh, slay 'em, Violet thought to herself.

"Oh, of course we were, we wanted to talk with you." A second girl who appeared a bit nicer than the rest(which still wasn't very nice) spoke. The entire group kind of inched towards Violet, circling around her like a bunch of vultures.

"Uh...about what?" Violet stuttered and stepped back. She'd never talked to these people before, what could they possibly want? She wasn't doing their homework for them, if they thought they could bully her into it. She wasn't even in the same grade!

"Have you ever..done anything strange?" Another, one with a bunch of piercings and a short haircut and therefore an unidentifiable gender questioned.

"I don't think so?" What sort of strange? She wanted to ask. There was a lot of strange things that could have been done by her.(She wasn't saying she did it, but she had done some pretty freaky things before and was worried they had found out about it.)

The first girl, a brunette, rolled her eyes. "Nothing? Nothing at all? Nothing strange has ever happened when you get mad or upset?"

Violet simply stared at them. Was this girl implying she was some sort of freak? Like..a mutant? What was wrong with this girl?!

"I-I'm not- What are you saying?"

"I think you get what we're saying, Violet. We've noticed you're different." The second girl said.

This time Violet took a couple steps back. "You guys are crazy. I'm not..different."

"We aren't crazy!" The boy growled. "We know you're a mutant. We can tell."

Panic overwhelmed Violet. She wasn't a mutant. Mutants weren't even real!

"I'm not a mutant. I'm not! A-and don't run around spreading your l-lies to everyone!" Violet tried to sound harsh and threatening, but she sounded more scared than anything.

"Listen to us! We're trying to help you!" Brunette snapped. Violet began to turn around- she'd had enough of this.

"Cam, stop her," Brunette girl hissed behind her back, and suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled Violet's ears. She tried to resist and run away, but the sound was overbearing and pretty much paralyzing. She fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands in a desperate attempt to block out the sound, but the sound only got stronger. It burned into her brain, each note ringing over and over, blocking every other thought out of her mind except for "stop". She couldn't stand it- if she had to listen to the noise for much longer she knew she'd go crazy.

"Stop.." Violet mumbled. The noise got louder. "Stop," She spoke, a bit more insistent this time, and when the noise only continued, she yelled. "STOP!"

And then, the buzzing ceased. It was gone. She turned around back to the gang, who were staring at her. The person named Cam, the one with the piercings, had their face scrunched up like they were still trying to make the buzz. Their hands were outstretched, and their fingers were curled up like claws towards Violet as if trying to force more waves of the sound towards her. "H-how did you...no one has ever been able to..."

Violet didn't stick around to hear what, exactly, no one had ever been able to do before and ran all the way down to her house. Little did she know, this was only the start of many, many strange things.


	2. Chapter 2

(edit: lol, sorry if you read all the chapters and got confused about her name, originally it was Ramona but then I changed it to Violet after I posted it on a different site. I'll fix that now. Also guest, a) okay, I get it, you don't like oc fics, that's cool. Sometimes they annoy me too but I don't go posting hate on people's works because they probably put time and a lot of effort into their writing like I did with this. b) out of all the adjectives you picked "creepy"? I don't understand why wanting to be a superhero is "creepy". There are a _hell_ of a lot more creepy fics out there than this.)

Violet ran all the way to the end of the street, near the intersection, and turned abruptly into the house. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even notice the strange black car in the driveway. Violet slammed the door behind her, panting, and hurried up the stairs, ditching her jacket and scarf on the stairs. She could explain what had happened, right? Maybe Cam just got overworked and had to stop.

"Violet, where are you going?" Her mom called from the living room. "Didn't you see we have guests?"

Violet stopped in her tracks. Guests? Seriously? Right now all she needed was a little bit of alone time to organize her thoughts, not have to force a smile and charm some adults.

She groaned softly and headed back downstairs.

"This is Violet." Mrs. Pape smiled tersely at her daughter who approached a bit begrudgingly towards the living room.

"Hi.." Violet smiled shyly. There was a man wearing a very dapper suit sitting on the couch, looking slightly uncomfortable. He smiled nonetheless.

"This Mr. Xavier. He's from a..school. A special school," Mrs. Pape was obviously failing at trying to sound confident. A school? Like..the kind the mutants were sent to? "And he's come to offer you a scholarship." She added.

"Uh..okay.." Violet wasn't sure she trusted this man. Just, out of the blue, scholarship? It had fishy written all over it. How did he even find out about her? It wasn't like her grades were stellar.

She felt his eyes burning into her with curiosity. Violet tried to avoid eye contact with him. He was really weird... the way he stared at her was like she was naked and he was picking apart every flaw. Freaking wierdo.

"Why? I, mean, why did I get a scholarship? Do I have to go?" Violet questioned. Next to her her mother shifted. Violet looked up at her. Mrs. Pape's eyes were filled with worry though her lips were curled up in a tight smile.

"Violet..this is a once in a lifetime chance. I think you should go. This..place sounds like it has more to offer than your current school." Mrs. Pape rubbed her daughter on the shoulder reassuringly.

Violet stared at her mother, then towards "Mr. Xavier". If that was even his real name. "I still don't understand why I got this scholarship, anyways."

Mrs Pape glanced towards Mr Xavier, who nodded at her. "It's okay. She'll have to find out eventually, right?"

Find out what? Violet wanted to scream. What was this big secret? She began to speak but her mother cut her off.

"You have the x-gene, sweetheart. It's okay, your father and I love you no matter what.. but we've decided that the safest option for you is to go with Mr. Xavier to his school." Violet's father didn't get off of work until 5.. wait, they must have discussed this before!

"You knew? You knew I-I'm a mutant?" Violet sounded like she was on the edge of hysterics. Breathe in, breathe out. She needed to calm down and think this through with a rational head. It would be best to go with this strange man. Those kids who ganged up on her earlier probably already knew that she was a..a mutant(it was hard to say it) and probably spread it around by now. Part of her, though, still wanted to just act like nothing had happened in the past 24 hours.. but that couldn't happen.

"Well..shit..I don't even know what I can do." Violet looked down at her hands.

"A lot of mutants powers develop late. We've known about you for awhile now..but your mutation hasn't really emerged. Which is good..and bad." Mr. Xavier spoke calmly. He probably had to do this a lot, Violet figured.

"At the school you'll be with other mutants, people like us, and they can help you come into your powers. If they come in and you're not in a safe environment..well, things could be bad." Mr. Xavier continued. It kinda sounded like he was talking about, like, a period. A mutant period..that wasn't really a period..just a mutation. Wierd.

"Uhh...well, uh..I guess that's a good reason for me, uh, to come to your school, then, huh?" Violet shrugged. She just wanted everything to go back to normal..but did she? She didn't have friends. The only exciting thing for her was going on the internet. There was nothing but her parents tying her down..and they wanted her to go.

"I guess it can't hurt to try..I mean, I can come back if I don't like it, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" Mr. Xavier seemed to be delighted she was considering it.

"Uh...so..when do I leave?"

Violet's face was smushed up against the chilly glass. She was snoring as the car pulled up the gravelly driveway. What a great first impression.

"Violet. Violet!" Charles shook her awake. "We're here."

"Mmmph?" She mumbled and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. "Where..?"

"At the school." Charles said and shook her again harder as she almost fell asleep again.

"Oh uh what?' Violet sat up quickly. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. C'mon, there are some people waiting to meet you." Charles shut off the engine of the car and hopped out.

Violet climbed out too, and stared in awe at the huge..castle before her. It was beautiful, like something you'd see in a film about ye olde England. The freshly fallen snow and twinkling lights only made the scene more picturesque. Violet couldn't wait to see the interior, it was probably just as extraordinary as the outside, maybe even better. Near the front door, a tall man was standing, probably waiting for Charles and Violet.

"That would be Erik. He didn't want to come 'cuz the last time we left the kids alone..well, to put it short, it didn't end well." Charles explained.

"I see." Violet replied, still taking in the mansion as they walked up to the porch.

"Hello, Violet. Nice to meet you." Erik stuck out his hand and she shook it. He looked scary. Violet was pretty sure he was secretly a bad guy or something. "Nice to meet you too." Violet smiled.

Charles ushered her inside and followed behind her. Violet nearly passed out- it was huge inside! And just as gorgeous as she'd envisioned it.

She was so busy taking in the glory of the mansion she didn't even notice the groups of teens peeking out from behind a door, trying to get a new glimpse of their new classmate.

"Shoo! Get out of here, ya filthy vultures!" Charles waved the kids away, smiling. "You'll get to harass her at dinner." There was a collective groan and the whole group trudged off.

"This place is so lovely." Violet sighed. "Uh, so, where will I be sleeping? Are there like dorms or something?" Just then she remembered she left her bags in the back seat of the car.

"We'll have Raven show you around after dinner..and don't worry, we'll send someone out to get your bags later." Charles chuckled.

"Before dinner, you might wanna go get, uh, freshened up." Erik added, gesturing at her head.

Oh yeah. Violet forgot about falling asleep in the car. She must have crazy bedhead. Well, windowhead.

"Oh, right. Where's the bathroom?" Violet blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet really wished that Charles and her had stopped for McDonald's on the way down. With everyone asking her so many questions, she hadn't been able to eat any of her spaghetti yet. And it looked delicious.

"Wait, so you don't know what your powers are?!" Raven asked for what must have been the third time. Or at least, Violet thought she was Raven. She could remember names that well, but not faces. For example, the dorky boy with glasses next to Raven wasn't Sean, but she couldn't remember if he was Alex or Henry.(The only reason she remembered who Sean was because h-+looked like he was a leprechaun and Sean was probably the most Irish sounding name she'd ever heard.)

"No.. not really.." Violet pushed around the pasta on her plate. She felt like a child compared to everyone else here who'd known about their powers since they were around 12.

"That's so weird! I've never heard of that before," Raven responded. _Funny, I distinctly remember Charles telling me that "a lot of mutants come into their powers late". _Violet thought to herself. It was like putting a fifth grader into calculus.

"Yeah." She didn't know what to say. This was her chance to shovel as much spaghetti in her mouth as possible(Violet did this without getting too much sauce on her face).

"Maybe tomorrow an take you down to the danger- I mean, training room, and see if we can get anything." Alex-or-Henry-with-the-glasses-said without looking at her. "Dude, it's her first day here. Come _on._" The other Alex-or-Henry, the one with blond hair, rolled his eyes. Violet decided she liked him.

"Well, yeah, but everyone else is gunna be down there. What's she going to benefit from just watching?" Glasses boy fired back.

"Uh, not getting killed because she doesn't have powers to protect herself?" Blond dude threw his hands up in the air.

Hank and Alex continued fighting, and Violet kind of blocked them out. She guess she'd just find out what the desicion was when she came to it. No one else was fazed by the two quarreling, so she figured it was a regular thing.

"So..what are you guys' powers?" Violet calmly asked. She had to raise her voice up over Henry and Alex's to be heard.

Sean was just about to open his mouth when Erik burst in "NOT AT THE DINNER TABLE!"

Raven smirked at him. "You remember what happened last time, don't you? Anyways, I think we should wait and show Violet our powers tomorrow, so we look cooler!"

Sean looked slightly saddened but still nodded.

After everyone had finished eating(Violet took the longest which was really embarrassing) Raven lead her around. She showed her around a bit upstairs, and they didn't quite get to everything because it was so large, but Raven assured her they'd have time tomorrow.

"So this is your room." Raven tapped the door in front of them. "That one down there is mine, and farther down is Hank, then Sean, then Alex." She gestured down the hall to each of the rooms respectively. "If you need anything, you should probably come to me first because I don't trust anyone else here. Well, maybe Hank, but, you know what I'm saying." Raven chuckled. Originally Violet wasn't really a fan of her, but Raven was starting to grow on her.

"Well, uh, goodnight!" Violet smiled. Raven waved at her, and headed down the hall.

Violet opened her door and smiled happily when she saw her room. It was like the other ones, except the colors in this one were mainly pastel pink and orange. The bedspread on the canopy bed was a nice yellow. Violet sat down on it, then remembered she was still in her uncomfortable jeans and she hadn't brought her clothes in. She groaned..but then remembered that Charles had said he'd get someone to bring in her stuff for her.

Violet got up and checked the dresser..and yup, everything she'd packed was in the drawer and folded. She grabbed out some pj pants and a tank top and quickly changed.

She smiled and hopped into bed, and was startled when her stuffed rabbit met her under the covers.

"Wow, whoever it was that brought this in really did a thorough job, huh?" Violet patted her rabbit and moved him out of the way.

She turned off the lamp on her nightstand and snuggled right down into the duvet. She felt like a princess with the sheer curtain around her bed. Maybe she wasn't wrong to come here after all.


End file.
